1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel that reduces material costs and improves transmittance by omitting a second insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc. using a human's finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position, which the human's finger or object directly contacts, into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected on the contact position is accepted as an input signal. The touch screen panel as described above can replace an input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, or the like to be coupled to the image display device to operate so that its applications are expanding widely.
A resistive type, a photosensitive type and an electrostatic capacity type have been known as a method to implement the touch screen panel.
Among others, the electrostatic capacity type touch screen panel includes a conductive sensing pattern to sense change in electrostatic capacity formed in association with other sensing patterns in the vicinity thereof or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting a contact position into an electrical signal.
Here, in order to clearly determine the contact position on the contact surface, the sensing pattern includes first sensing patterns (X patterns) formed to be coupled along a first direction, and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) formed to be coupled along a second direction.
The first and second sensing patterns as described above are generally positioned in the same layers. In this case, the sensing patterns positioned in the same X or Y lines are coupled by forming separate coupling patterns through contact holes formed in insulating films thereon.
However, in this case, the coupling patterns are portioned on the insulating film, thus having disadvantages in that the sensing patterns are vulnerable to static electricity applied from an external apparatus and the adhesion with the insulating film deteriorates.